that guy, that girl dumb stupid love stuff
by degrassifan9062
Summary: clare finaly has here new love intres jake martin and thing begin to heat up for them as clare tries to do more than just kiss when her parents are out of town


That guy, that girl dumb stupid love stuff

I sneaked into her bedroom, the middle of the night. Her parents were out of town so I knew I could have gone thru the front door. I begin to lower down on top of her bed. To give her a small kiss. She woke at the feel of my lips.

"Jake" she blush as I look at her with passion.

"You know if it was this easy for me to get in your room, than anyone could, especially someone who had practice". I said with a wide smile on my face as I back away to sit on her bed.

She sat upward so she was looking me in the face. She took one glance at me then realized it was really dark in her room, and leaned over to turn on her lamp light.

"That's better, now I can your face" she said as she moved into kiss me. I slowly pulled away from her. as our fingers entwined pulling me back up to her. I then pulled back as I heard a small whimper cry from Clare lips.

"Why" she cried

"What" I replied with not wanting to hurt her feelings. She pulled me back in but for another kiss, but I quickly turned my head so that she ended up kissing my neck. Witch she didn't mind.

I knew Clare's had experience. And she knew I have two but, the difference would be "doing it" with each other. Clare was already trying to "do it" every time I was around her and I didn't mind but we'd only been dating two months. Even thou the last girl I "did," I'd only known her two hours, Maybe.

Every time I do try to stop Clare and me from having sex. She ended up bring up the stories about me and the other girls I have had sex with and usually ask why I could think of her as one of those girls, and then talked about her and Eli having sex, Which usually just made me mad.

"Clare" I softy moaned trying to move her from my neck. She slowly moved away while leaving a mark on my neck and shoulder.

"What" she moaned pulling back into my neck while trying to unbutton my shirt? I pulled her away "clare stop for a second"

"Why should I" she replied in hurry. "Isn't this why you came over tonight, so we could"

I back away, and then got off her bed. And I was why I came over but never really thought about it. Me just wanting to be with Clare kind of erased all though of anything else. But on the other had I realized I was leading her on, plus this is what she wanted, so without think I sat back down on her bed and began to kiss her.

Shocked with amazement she kissed back not knowing, what I was going to do after getting up.

Also not thinking she began to undo the rest of the buttons on my shirt she hadn't already touch. She rolled me around after getting my shirt off. So that she was on top of me, looking down at my bare chest she began to remove her shirt. Still looking at me, I pulled her down a began kissing her again. But instead, I kissed her neck, her arms, shoulder, face, lips, and ear, everywhere above her shirt. She pushed me up for air then begins to push me over, on the side of her. Then getting up and walks over to the other side of her room.

"What" yelled ready to have sex? Clare just glances at the floor where my shoes and shirt lay. I stand up and walk over to her.

"What is it really Clare" I tried to sweet talk her as I walked up to her. "-bare, my clare-bare" I said as I bent down and kissed her neck. She pushed me away. Now I was confused and frustrated.

"What is wrong with you" I said moving back to her bed. While she put her shirt back on.

"I just… don't… can't… think" glaring at me while I sat with confusion and frustration still.

"Oaky clare if that is what you want" completely giving up and not at all caring, and kind of happy that I won't be having sex with Clare. Clare now looking at me with confusions, I now begin to get mad.

"What do you want from me clare, to beg, to be the right guy, to be your sex toy, what?" I yelled and grabbed my shirt and began to climb out her window on to the tree. Then turned around at Clare's big blue eyes and said "see ya tomorrow, saint blue" not really being able to stay mad at her over something so small and stupid.

I jumped out the window onto the tree and climbed down and began my long walk through the nigh back to my house.

The end


End file.
